


Anna and Dick get a Mission, Watchover Bruce, and are Born into the World

by ChocolateKitty



Series: Chocolate's DC AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Canonical Character Death, Dick Grayson is a Guardian Angel, Guardian Angels, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Protective Dick Grayson, The Author Regrets Nothing, Young Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty
Summary: Dick and Anna get a mission to be Bruce Wayne's guardian angels, and they watchover him until he is 15.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Chocolate's DC AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090187
Kudos: 1





	Anna and Dick get a Mission, Watchover Bruce, and are Born into the World

A young man, with Black hair, Sky Blue eyes and wearing a White T-shirt, White Jeans, and White sneakers, was standing with a young woman who had Dirty Blonde hair, Crystal Blue eyes and was wearing the same thing as her male companion. They were watching people go about their daily lives on the earth below them.

“Anna, Richard,” A male voice sounded behind them.

“How many times do I have to tell you Gabriel call me Dick!” The male turned around to face him.

“Hey Gabe!” The female said also turning around.

“I have a long term guardian angel missions for you two.”

“Oh?” Anna asked, tilting her head to the side.

Gabriel nodded.

“Details please?” Dick asked.

“Of course, You will be watching the newborn son of the Wayne Family, Bruce Wayne, from Gotham City. You will watch him and his family from here until he is fifteen and so you will not be a baby, toddler, or young child while he’s a younger adult, while you need to watch him the most. You will sign for physical bodies once that comes around. Of course that is if you accept.”

Dick and Anna looked at each other and the ground around them changed to the hospital room the Wayne family was in. They watched the family for a little while then, they made a decision.

“We’ll do it,” Dick said.

Anna nodded in agreement.

“Okay, here are the contracts for you to sign,” He gave them the folder of contracts.

The two read through the contracts and signed them.

“Bye Gabe!” Anna said.

“I’ll see you two around,” Gabriel said.

Dick waved goodbye.

As the years went on they watched Bruce go about his life. It was a pretty normal for a rich family until Bruce was eight.

Bruce and his parents, Martha and Thomas Wayne, were walking out of a movie and down an alleyway.

As soon as they saw a gun being pointed at Martha Wayne, Anna and Dick went down, unknown to the Waynes, into the alleyway.

They watched as Martha’s pearls were broken and both Adult Waynes were shot. They exchanged glaces, Dick moved towards the eight year old Bruce while Anna went down the road to make sure that Bruce’s crys for help were heard by someone who could get help. When she noticed police officers going towards the alley, She returned to her angel partner. She made sure that all the pearls in the area could be found so Bruce had something to remember his mother by.

The stayed with him until Alfred got him back to Wayne Manor. The returned to where they lived watching him from a far.

The two watched as Bruce’s life slowly, at least in private, fall apart. Alfred, his butler and father figure, finally got him to listen and convinced him to try and turn his life into something good, just as he was about to turn 15.

Two months into Bruce being 15 he realized he wasn’t doing what his parents would want to do and he decided to turn it into something they would be proud of.

Anna and Dick exchanged smiles.

“Anna, Richard?”

“Gabe!”

“Dick.”

Dick nodded.

“Time for physical bodies?” Anna asked.

“Yes, here are the contract,” He passed them the contracts.

Connected to the contracts were the families’ stories.

“This is going to be _fun_ ,” Anna muttered sarcastically signing the contract.

Dick nodded doing the same.

“Okay,” He took the contracts, “Anna will be born first then Ric-Dick.”

The two nodded.

Four months later, Bruce was now 15 and 6 months, Anna Seabrook was born along side Alex and Alyssa Seabrook, on August 31st. They were born into a family act in Haly’s Circus.

Five months after the the Seabrooks were born, Richard John Graysons was born, on December 1st to John and Mary Grayson. He was born into a legacy family act called the Flying Graysons.

The four, Anna, Alex, Alyssa, and Dick grew up close practicing and learning acrobatics and gymnastics together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this story a shot, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
